What a movie can do
by BeautyTiger
Summary: This is natsu and lucy college life and they have been distancing each other with natsu girlfriend keeps bothering him and can never hang out with his best friend but then it all happened on a Saturday when they watched a movie. A NALU! also hope you enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in fairy tail **

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

It was a Saturday morning in a boring day and nothing to do at all. Lucy was sitting on her couch not knowing what to do she tried she really did but nothing was working. Her roommate levy was out with her boyfriend gajeel, still nothing to do. You see lucy 21 and she doesn't even have a boyfriend yet, but all her friends do she goes to Fairy Tail University which is also known as {FTU} and her friends Erza, Mira, Cana, Juvia and Levy all have boyfriends even her best friend Natsu Dragneel has a girlfriend and her name is Lisanna Strauss.

Lucy been in love with her best friend for how long she can remember, her heart broke that day when her best friend told her that he was going out with lisanna, now don't get her wrong but lisanna is not the nicest person in the world, she had a thing for natsu for a very long time and she's only nice to natsu, any girl who comes close to him she would later on pull them aside and have a little "chat" with them and they would come out with bruises pretending that nothing happened and lisanna would go back acting like a sweet little angel. She never liked me like that every time I get close to him she would sneer at me "what a bitch" but know i have been distancing myself from natsu so I can't talk to him like I used to.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock that came from her door and she answered with a soft " who is it".

The knock came again, she sighed having to get up from the couch and going to the door, but first she had to make sure if it wasn't a killer or a rapist she looked through the peephole and saw that it was her pink haired best friend._' What is he doing here'_ she thought while opening the door.

" Natsu what are you doing here."

" Here to see you what else."

" Really? where's lisanna." She said looking over him to see if she was there.

" I told her not to come, she's been really clingy lately, It's getting on my nerves."

she giggled at the comment." Natsu that's what girls do when they have boyfriends."

" Tch, not all girls do that, I think she's the only one." he said but smiled when he got to hear her giggle. He hadn't meant to ask out lisanna, hell he doesn't even love her like that it was just by pure accident. It was only one day he was practicing in the park by himself saying it to no one in particular when she happened to past by, and it all happened just like a blur, but he was only practicing on saying to lucy. He's been in love with her since middle school and yea that's a pretty long time but never got the chance to ask her out cause she was always so busy and even in high school she had boyfriends that were all douche bags by the way and never had the chance to do so and when he did he lost it again.

" Yeah well, why are you here." she said.

" I just really missed my best friend, we never really even got to hang out since me and lisanna got together so..." he said _' I wonder why'_ she thought.

" Yeah."

" I'm gonna hang out here for the whole day and you can't complain." he stepped inside her dorm room as he gave her his usual grin one she hasn't seen for a while.

She smiled back." Okay but won't she be angry that your spending the whole day with me instead of her." she said while closing the door.

" I don't care anymore, I want to hang out with you I met you first before I met her, so it shouldn't be a problem." he shrugged.

" Okay so... what do you want to do first?." she asked while looking at the TV.

" We could watch a movie."he suggested as he went looking through her box of movies." Were watching a scary movie." he said pulling out the movie thats called sin and sinister.

She grimaced." Why that movie out of all the movies you pick."

He chuckled he knew lucy hated the movie it was the scariest movie they had ever watched together." because I know your scared of it, so there were watching it."

He put the movie on and pressed play and sat down next to lucy who was only wearing a long sweatshirt and some boy shorts and nastu was wearing a black sweatshirt with some Adidas sweatpants.

The movie started playing and when natsu sat down next to her she got close to him as much as possible she hated this movie she doesn't even know why natsu picked it has to much horror and no one survived. When the killer killed somebody lucy jumped she hugged natsu and hid her face in his chest, natsu who seemed unbothered by it just chuckled a bit and he put an arm around her.

Lucy sighed at the warmth natsu was giving her she loved movie nights with him because she could do this. Right now they pretty much looked like a couple at how their acting.

When the movie had ended natsu got up and took the movie out and turned the light on he looked at the time and checked that it was only nine o' clock. Lucy had got up as well and when she did she tripped on something making her fall backwards but before she could, she grabbed natsu on instinct and led him down with her.

Now they were on the floor with natsu on top and lucy underneath he was on his hands and knees lifting his head up and looking at lucy

" You okay?." he asked seeing if she was hurt.

" Yeah I'm fine, doesn't hurt at all." she gave him a reassuring smile.

He was still looking down at her not saying anything. She looked so gorgeous like this with her hair sprawled all over the floor like a halo above her he looked back up to her face and found that her beautiful big brown eyes staring back at him but then it went down to his lips, he just couldn't help it so he leaned down and kissed her.

She suddenly felt warm lips on hers and her eyes widened when natsu did that _'I mean what was he thinking he has a girlfriend he can't be doing this with me' _she thought but right now she can't think about anything as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

The feeling was incredible they fit perfectly for each other one moment they were just kissing and the next it turned into a steamy make out they were both brathing heavy as natsu licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she gave to him now they are frenching when he bit her bottom lip and sucked on it, she gasped. Then his hand was traveling down her body going under her shirt and she could feel the warmth on his fingertips, it was all going good till they heard natsu phone ring.

They had stopped to whatever they were doing and jumped apart breathing harshly. natsu looked at it a saw a text message that was from lisanna, he looked at lucy and she looked at him

" natsu i think you should go."

" Lucy..." she waved a hand in the air.

" No it's okay you need to be with her right." she said while her she looked away and felt her heart clench.

He shook his head and gave her a smile." actually lucy i broke up with her like a week ago.

She quickly looked at him as her eyes widened."What!."

" Yeah but she keeps on texting me."

" But at the door you said she's been really clingy."

" I know I said that to see how you would react it paid off."he held out hand and she grabbed it pulling up.

" Actually lucy I've wanted to tell you this for a while now but... he said getting nervous but continued on." I Love You, that day was a mistake I was just practicing on how to ask you out and lisanna just happened to past by and thought I was talking to her she said yes but I had to date her cause I don't like breaking people heart." he finished and looked into her eyes.

When he finished she had tears brimming in the corner of her eyes and she sniffled and threw herself at him she hugged him and gave him a long and passionate kiss ever and when they parted she said.

" I Love You too." his eyes widened.

" You do?."he asked and she nodded and he kissed her again and that night they did something nasty in the bedroom.

The next day they walked side by side holding her hands and he was showing her off to the world and especially at lisanna.

They laughed together and kissed and did everything.

Look at what a movie can do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: my first one shot i hope it's good about natsu and lucy i like lisanna but sometimes it's appropriate for this kind of story. **


End file.
